User talk:Gyarados Magnus
This is the talk page of Gyarados Magnus. For a detailed list of archives, see User:Gyarados Magnus/Archives. Spotlight Just got an email from User:Merrystar and we've made the Spotlights list! MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 02:01, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :I've already created a preliminary image at File:Wikia-Visualization-Main.png but you can change it if you like. It was just a quick idea I had when I'd put the spotlight request in. Let me know if you'd like me to help with a new one. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 15:48, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Collapsible tables Due to the recent upgrade, a lot of the collapsible tables we use have stopped working (at least on my computer). I've managed to repair most of out main templates, but I may have missed some. If you come across these problems, you need to replace: {|class="wikitable collapsible" with {|class="wikitable mw-collapsible" data-expandtext="show" data-collapsetext="hide" or replace {|class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" with {|class="wikitabel mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" data-expandtext="show" data-collapsetext="hide" I think the change was to give more control over the header text, which is now customisable for each table. I'm not sure if this issue is going to be fixed by wikia in the near future, but the new tags work for now. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 02:36, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply:Redirects So Community Portal would be something like F1:Community? I think F1 as a prefix would work best. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 16:31, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Template:Stats I've just noticed the theformula1 wiki has blatantly stolen my Stats databases and infoboxes without a single word of credit, so If you want to go and steal every page they have for our wiki, feel free to do so. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 03:45, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I didn't do this to offend you or just rip-off your wiki or anything like that, i did this as it think it is a very good system, and i am not the best at making templates and infoboxes so i just wanted my wiki to look better, and be more helpful to others. It also saves me time just writing out a whole new system at the same time as studying for my A-Levels, so i can just get on with both. I didn't do this to offend you, and i am sorry it has. I proberly should've asked first but not everyone is perfect and does everything right, if you wish i can credit whoever made stats system, if that makes anything better? Again i am sorry it has ended up this way, i just have fun running my wiki, away from my A-levels, and writing and learing more about Formula 1, surley you can understand that. TARDIS2010 T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 15:02, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for understanding, I appreciate it. I will happily credit that user on the template pages. I know, it seems obvious now, but when i did it, it didn't. Also I never knew it was unique, I thought it was just another way of putting the information into infobox, not a development on this wiki, if i knew this i would've asked. Being on the front pages dosn't help much, there seems to be a lack of f1 fans on wiki really, you one is the highest on google and then there's about 2 othrs that are inactive. No, I haven't deliberately copied that over, I actually believed it should be this way, that is just pure coincidence, and me being thick i suppose. Again, thanks for understanding, in future i shall ask if I wish to use something from this wiki:) T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 15:32, October 10, 2012 (UTC) good good. Fair enough, we'll all have to ait until an f1 fan actually sees one then. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 16:50, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Drivers' Champions The new table looks good, as long as it's collapsed by default as the table is quite long. It looks better to have all the text the same size. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 12:54, October 11, 2012 (UTC) McLaren starts Having counted the races McLaren have entered on Wikipedia, their total of 718 doesn't seem right (I counted 723). Could you double-check this please? Also, since ManipeF1 has stopped updating, we may need to find an alternative statistical source. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 15:21, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Manipe F1 I could potentially take up the challenge myself, but I'm currently studying towards a Maths degree at the moment and don't have time. Once my exams are out of the way (tomorrow morning and Wednesday afternoon) I may be able to dedicate more time to it. In the mean time, I might struggle to be active over the upcoming race weekend as a result of these exams. I'll probably be back on by next week though. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 22:15, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'll probably set up a website for it. There's plenty of free hosting services out there. Shouldn't be too difficult - there are only eight-hundred or so drivers. ::It'd just be a big f1 wiki - just without all the text! Not starting it yet though! :::Won't really hinder my current job, nor if I actually do something with my maths degree. I am an F1 fanatic after all (and before you ask www.f1fanatic.com is already taken). As for twitter, I haven't been online in months, but I'll make an exception on this occasion. I may have to learn CSS first. HTML isn't a huge problem, but CSS still eludes me. Five me a couple of months, and I'll have my very own F1 Stats site up and running (hopefully). If and when, I'll give you the login details in case you want to edit it yourself. Right now though, I have to sleep. Exam in 9 hours :(. Damn South Park!!! Keeping me awake! :Probably showing my age here, but how the HELL can you listen to that!?!?! Bloody awful! Good look with your degree btw, I studied Accountancy and Business Studies among others at A-Level, and I couldn't be doing with any of that at degree level. Infoboxes I'll make a start on it soon. A little busy at the moment. I will archive my talk page in the near future, but not just yet. Don't really have the spare time at the moment. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 16:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Stats update I've created a public access spreadsheet for stats for this season via this link. I will try to update it every race. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 17:37, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Red Bull Racing Are you still editing the Red Bull Racing page? I am about to publish a large edit on the page, and I'd hate for it to clash with your editing. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 21:53, October 16, 2012 (UTC)